A Bluish Coffee
by Aeris BL
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia Arthur quiere conquistar a Francis, y para ello pedirá ayuda a su mejor amigo Alfred, que le prestará su ayuda aunque le cueste.Pero no todo será tan fácil despues de que Matthew se agregue al grupo. ¿Que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Vuelvo a ser yo. Pues resulta que el otro día estaba tan tranquila y me vino la idea sin previo aviso sobre este fic xD Espero que lo leáis (y dejéis innumerables reviews ^^). Debería de estar pensando en mi otro fic (corazón de verano)… pero como falta mucho para el sábado xD…

Bueno ya va siendo hora de que me calle, os dejo para que lo leáis y me digáis que os ha parecido. Arigatoo!

NOTA: Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Arthur.

* * *

**A BLUISH COFFEE: Prólogo: Tres son multitud.**

**Arthur Kirkland, o así me llaman al menos. Siempre he sido igual, con mi pelo rubio y mis ojos verdes; ¿realmente soy el tópico de la belleza, no? Aunque no quiero alardear de ello. Además, yo simplemente soy un joven estudiante de instituto que, precisamente hoy empieza un nuevo curso cargado de nuevas emociones… o quizás me harán recordar sentimientos olvidados. No lo sé… Lo único que sé es que como no me mueva de la cama no llegaré a tiempo mi primer día de clases. Las vacaciones habían acabado, y ahora ya no podía permitirme dormir hasta altas horas.**

**Me desperecé aún envuelto en las mantas. Intenté que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la inminente luz que los cegó, mientras deslizaba mis pies entre las sábanas notando el cambio de temperatura. Al fin me mentalicé, me despojé de las telas y bajé a desayunar. Debía darme prisa, así que no de muchas vueltas pensando en el desayuno, y cogí lo primero que se cruzó en mi camino. De todas formas…. No sé cocinar que digamos. Al acabar dejé los platos en el fregadero (ya los limpiaré a la vuelta) y volví a subir a mi habitación para vestirme. Era un uniforme sencillo, una americana azulada acorde con los pantalones y debajo una simple camisa blanca adornada con una elegante corbata. Acabé de vestirme y di un repaso a mi inventario, asegurándome de que no olvidaba ningún objeto de vital importancia (aunque como era el primer día de clase poco iba a necesitar). Una vez convencido de que todo estaba en orden, abandoné mi apartamento y me dirigí con paso ligero a mi instituto, que quedaba bastante cerca.**

**Mientras, por el camino, no pude evitar pensar en mi amigo de la infancia, al que no había podido ver en vacaciones. Se trataba de Alfred, ciertamente era de mis únicos amigos. Como es obvio… mi personalidad tsundere me hace preferir la tranquilidad y ser bastante estricto con mi círculo amistoso, pero con Alfred era diferente. Más que ser un amigo era como un hermano, hablábamos a menudo de nuestros problemas, intercambiábamos opiniones… todo eso.**

**Llegué justo a tiempo. Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar. Me senté en el primer sitio que encontré para disimular mi tardía llegada.**

**Todo estaba resultando ser muy aburrido… la amargada de la profesora no hacía más que hablar de tonterías y lanzar preguntas al vuelo a las que nadie prestaba atención. Al cabo de unos segundos, sin darme cuenta estaba inspeccionando a mis nuevos y antiguos compañeros.**

**Ninguno me llamó especialmente la atención, excepto que el americano se encontraba en mi misma clase y… de que mi amor mas oculto también lo estaba.**

**Era imposible no reconocerle. Era un hombre de cabellera rubia que le caía como una cascada ondulada sobre sus hombros. Su perfecta tez blanca y tersa como la nieve hacia destacar sus ojos azules. Si, ya os habréis dado cuenta de que hablaba de Francis… pero era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo abiertamente. Además, ¿a la gente porque cojones debe importarle mi vida? Si tienen estos fetiches deberían dedicarse a comprar revistas de mierda.**

**Hacía años que me gustaba, pero prefería no meterme en líos con las demás chicas. Francis era una persona muy cotizada, y no estaba dispuesto a que las locas de sus admiradoras me depilaran las cejas a empujones. No estoy preparado para morir aun. Aunque tampoco voy a dejar que unas cuantas desesperadas se lo rifen, este año voy a luchar.**

* * *

**Las primeras clases acabaron sin que me hubieran dado cuenta, seguramente porque no les había prestado atención.**

**Aproveché el tiempo de descanso para acercarme a Alfred… aunque no creo que haga falta, porque ya viene él.**

**-¡Arthur!-dijo dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia mi.- ¡Nos ha tocado juntos de nuevo!**

**Alfred parecía más alto y atractivo de lo que recordaba, y hasta juraría que ha perdido algunos quilos de sobras.**

**-Ya es el tercer año que vamos a la misma clase.**

**Alfred sonrió dulcemente mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.**

**-Sinceramente me alegro, si no estuvieras sería muy aburrido. ¿A quién vendría a molestar?**

**-Que majo eres… Lo mismo digo-dije con tono irónico- ¿Por cierto que tal las vacaciones?**

**- Hubo un accidente con billetes de avión y acabé en un extraño país donde no habían hamburguesas… ¡Fue horrible! ¿Que comían esa gente?**

**Ahora entiendo porque está más delgado… No es que hiciera dieta, es que no tenía nada grasiento que comer.**

**-¿Y tu Arthur?**

**-¿Yo? Pues bastante aburridas.**

**-¿Y ya está? ¿No ha pasado nada interesante?- dijo esperando que lo sorprendiera. ¿No has conocido a nadie especial?**

**Su pregunta me desconcertó un poco. ¿Será idiota? Le expliqué rotundamente que a mí solo me interesaba el idiota de Francis. Además, Alfred nunca se había interesado por temas amorosos. ¿Porque en los míos parecía mostrarles interés? Joder, cualquiera diría que se preocupa por la competencia…**

**-¿Eres tonto?-contesté simplemente**

**-¿A qué viene eso? ¿Te molesta mi pregunta?**

**-Me molesta que me ignoren cuando hablo. Te confesé hace tiempo que ya había alguien.**

**Como respuesta solo hubo una corriente de aire y poco más. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota?**

**-¿De verdad?-preguntó confuso- Y bueno… ¿cómo es la chica?**

…

**Acaba de ser coronado rey de los idiotas… Nadie podrá superarlo.**

**-¡COMO QUE CHICA!-grité por fin**

**Toda la sala me miró sorprendida por mi declaración. ¿Que pasa en este maldito país? Acaso no me puede gustar un chico…**

**-Entonces….**

**-Se trata de Francis… y no se tu, pero yo nunca he visto a una mujer con esa barba.**

**De repente el rostro del americano se iluminó. Vaya, parece que por fin se ha acordado.**

**-¡Ahora me acuerdo!**

**-¡Por fin! Recuérdame que la próxima vez que quiera contarte algo te lo grabe.**

**-Lo tendré en cuenta- Dijo mientras sonreía estúpidamente.**

**-Entonces-dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más serio-deberías saber que es un pervertido y un mujeriego…. Bueno, mas vez un hombriego. El año pasado sin ir más lejos tuvo relaciones con más de dos cientas personas.**

**Esa información la conocía perfectamente. Yo mismo llevé la cuenta ese año, aun así no me gustó nada que me lo recordaran. **

**-Ya lo sé…**

**Eso fue lo único que gesticulé como respuesta acompañada de un incomodo silencio. Ahora no iba a ir de víctima. Antes prefiera vestirme de mujer… No, mejor no…**

**-Puedo hablar con él. Somos amigos desde que coincidimos en esa mierda de país sin hamburguesas… ¡Por favor! ¿Que come esa gente?... ¿Tierra?**

**Mi amigo cada día me sorprendía más. Ignorando sus conocimientos sobre que la hamburguesa es el único alimento comestible en el mundo… podía llegar a ser oportuno.**

**-¿¡EN SERIO?- Grité de nuevo alegre y desconcertado-¿Entonces podrías hablarle de mí?**

**-Por supuesto. Mañana mismo tendrás una respuesta.**

**Un sonido que resonó por todo el colegio nos advirtió de que se había acabado la hora de descanso. Alfred se levantó de mi lado y se disponía a irse cuando mi mano, segura como una garra se le enredó en el brazo.**

**-¡Un momento! ¿De veras crees que me prestará atención?**

**-¿Uh? ¡Por supuesto!- dijo amablemente- ¡Con lo bueno que estas ningún tío se te puede resistir!**

**-¿Eeeeeeeeh?**

**Alfred empezó a enrojecer hasta límites insospechables dándose cuenta de que sus palabras podían ser malinterpretadas. ¿Verdad que sonaban como una declaración?**

**-¡N-Nada! – Dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos- Y-Ya verás como todo sale bien. ¡Déjaselo todo al mayor héroe de la historia!**

**Y dicho esto se alejó a toda prisa llevándose una mesa por delante.**

…

**¿Y esta es la primera potencia mundial?**

…

**Que mal está el mundo.**

* * *

**El día siguiente amaneció más deslumbrante que nunca desde mi punto de vista. Aunque desde el punto de vista de alguien con las ideas claras era un día de mierda: Hacia un frío antinatural, estaba nublado y no tenía intención de cambiar, y, por si fuera poco decían en las noticias que se había escapado del laboratorio "El Monstruo de las Galletas", y por culpa de esto los shotas hoy deberían proteger sus regiones vitales encerrados en casa. Vamos, una mierda de día.**

**Pero para mí era menos traumatizante, porque sabría la respuesta de Francis. Aunque tampoco me importa mucho, en el hipotético caso de que todo saliera mal seguiría viviendo la misma vida que tenía antes.**

**Sonó el despertador despertándome de mi imaginación, de MI AGRADABLE imaginación, y lo acallé de una patada. El pobre despertador acabó sus horas rompiéndose en mil pedazos contra la pared más cercana.**

**Tomé una buena ducha para aclararme las ideas. Hoy debería empezar mis planes de invasión de Francia.**

**Esta vez, en vez de ir directamente a clases, pasé a recoger a Alfred…. ¡No porque quisiera saber la respuesta! Eso me da absolutamente igual.**

**Me acerqué a su lujoso apartamento de dos pisos y con jardín que contenía un perro muy majo llamado Joker y el estrambótico extraterrestre Tony oculto entre algún matojo. Alguien debe decirle a este americano que no recoja todo lo que encuentre por la calle… ¿Quien le garantiza a él que Tony no es peligroso? Debería aprender a elegir mejor a sus amigos. (Y lo dice alguien que ve unicornios y seres raros ¬¬U)**

**Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando paso al americano acompañado por un desconocido. Era idéntico a Alfred, con la única diferencia de que le colgaba una antena de la cabeza…. A no, es un pelo que desafía la ley de la gravedad. Parecía que estuviera asustado y se escondía detrás de los numerosos quilos de Alfred.**

**-¿Quién es este?**

**-Es verdad, se me olvidaba. – Alfred se apartó dejando al descubierto al visitante que parecía estar a punto del colapso- Es un familiar mío. Se llama Matthew, aunque también se le conoce como Canadá. Vamos, saluda a Arthur.**

**Matthew levantó la mirada del suelo y empezó a gesticular palabras que no sonaban. ¿Tanto le costaba saludarme? Después dice Alfred que ningún tío se me resiste… ¡será imbécil! ¿Y porque me enfado ahora?**

**-H-Hola… encantado de conocerte…Arthur.**

**-¿Eeeh? A sí… lo mismo digo.**

**-¿Bueno nos vamos ya?- preguntó Alfred a tres metros de distancia.**

**Me dirigí hacía Alfred mientras que el canadiense guardaba distancias y caminaba cabizbajo. ¿No será emo verdad?**

**-Oye Alfred, ¿hablaste con Francis de… eso?**

**-¿De qué?**

**¿Qué cojones le pasa a este tío? ¡No puedo creerme que ya se le haya olvidado! ¿A caso comer hamburguesas desde el desayuno a la cena volvía a alguien retrasado? ¡Luego se quejará de mi comida, pero al menos la memoria la mantengo intacta! En serio…la próxima vez le grabo las conversaciones, ¡Hasta hago una serie! ¿Te imaginas una serie donde saliéramos Alfred y yo hablando de nuestras cosas? No lo vería nadie…**

**-….**

**-¿Arthur? ¿Estás bien? Tienes la misma cara que Tony cuando sale de la sauna… Creo que el vapor no les beneficia a los extraterrestres. Hace dos años decidí bañarme con él y…**

**-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!-grité indignado. ¿Cómo era posible?- ¿Te acuerdas de una anécdota que ocurrió hace dos años, que además es una gilipollez de la que tan solo te incumbe a ti, y no te acuerdas de una conversación tenida un día antes?**

**-¿Iggy?**

**-¡Vete al infierno tú y tus paranoias! ¿Puedes decirme si hablaste por fin con Francis?**

**-¿De qué?**

**En estos momentos me gustaría saber donde está Suiza exactamente, pedirle prestada la escopeta y volarme la cabeza… O más fácil, creo que voy a entregarme a los Poderes de Eje y que me den paz. (O.O)**

**-¡Que si le has preguntado sobre mi!**

**-¡Aaaah! ¡Hubieras empezado por ahí!**

**-Lo llevo diciendo todo el tiempo…**

**- Ya hablé con él. ¿En serio no sabes la respuesta? Ese es capaz de violar una chincheta, aunque no sé cómo puede hacerse eso.**

**-Entonces… **

**-Tranquilo, te estará metiendo mano cuando menos te lo esperes.**

**-¿QUÉEEEE? ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¡Yo no quiero a un pulpo baboso que este constantemente manoseándome!**

**-Pero es Francis, ¿qué esperas?-dijo arqueando una ceja- Puede con el tiempo tengáis una relación más seria.**

**-¡Claroooooo! ¡Con el tiempo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo!**

**-¡Oye no te quejes! He hecho lo que he podido, a pesar de que no me gustaba la idea…**

**-¿Q-Que quieres decir… c-con que no te gustaba… la idea?**

**-Pues… es fácil….-dijo sonrojándose-yo….**

**Una voz poco familiar rompió el ambiente.**

**-¿Donde vais?-preguntó Matthew con un tono de voz inaudible- Llevo todo el camino diciéndolo… Os habéis pasado dos calles de mas hablando…. **

**¡MIERDA! Ahora encima acabaremos llegando tarde. ¿Por qué esta todo nublado?... Un momento ¿Qué es eso muñeco azul que se asoma por esa esquina?...**

**¡MENUDA MIERDA DE DÍA!**

* * *

**-Llegáis tarde- dijo el tutor en el preciso momento en que entramos en el aula.-Quedaos de pie.**

**Lo que me faltaba… ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme yo de pie por culpa del imbécil de Alfred? Si me escuchara más cuando hablo…**

**-Esto…-empezó a decir Matthew con su vocecita- Yo soy nuevo… acabó de llegar hoy y…**

**-Ya veo-dijo observando la lista de asistencia- ¿Tú debes de ser Matthew no?**

**Matthew asintió con la cabeza ahorrándose palabras.**

**-Pues preséntate tú mismo.**

**-…. S-soy como ya habréis escuchado Matthew... vengo de- El canadiense tragó saliva mientras intentaba controlar los nervios- Canadá… y…**

**Todos los presentes ignoraban a Matthew, incluso el tutor ya había empezado las clases con un pobre canadiense medio traumatizado a su lado.**

**-¿Aún estas aquí?-preguntó enfadado el profesor-Siéntate en algún sitio vacio. Por ejemplo… Al lado de Francis.**

**Matthew se dirigió a su nuevo asiento, al lado de Francis, mientras que yo lanzaba miradas asesinas en todas direcciones.**

**-Francis, encárgate de ayudar a Matthew en todo lo que necesite. Explícale todo lo que no entienda.- dijo mientras se giraba de cara a la pizarra y seguía con sus penosas explicaciones.**

**Mientras, yo seguía de pie junto con el americano. Lo único que conseguiré hoy será criar un montón de heridas en mis talones y quedarme ciego de tanto forzar la vista. ¿Creéis que la gente verá mal que aparte al canadiense de un empujón?**

**Seguí mirando en dirección al francés cuando este se percato de mi atrevimiento (¿Aunque quien no se iba a dar cuenta? Solo me faltaba un letrero que pusiera "No toquéis a mi propiedad").**

**-Oye, Matthew-dijo Francis con un tono de voz casi inexistente- ¿Sabes de donde vienen los niños?**

**-… ¿eh?**

**-Si quieres te lo enseño, es mi deber.**

**Fue en eso momento cuando la pared más cercana a mi empezó a desconcharse debido al golpe que le había propinado.****Y… Así pasaron las semanas, con sus días nublados… sus lluvias y su frío invernal. Siguieron las clases monótonas sin cambios por parte del francés… América me seguía allí donde fuera y el "Monstruo de las Galletas" seguía monopolizando a Sealand y Finlandia que seguían escondiéndose en sus casas….**

* * *

**Pero todo cambió hoy. ¿Para bien o para mal?**

**Era domingo, y lo más natural era verme tirado en el sofá comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas mientras veía un programa sin sentido aparente en mi pantalla de 40 pulgadas. (Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en América) Cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta. Mi primera decisión fue ignorar la llamada y seguir engullendo, cualquiera se levantaría ahora, ¡con lo cómodo que estoy! Pero siguieron llamando incansablemente, hasta que ya no pude ignorarlo más y me levanté con la intención de mandar a la mierda al pesado que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Pero cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí, era Matthew.**

**-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunte sorprendido.**

**-Bueno… siento molestar…**

**-No que va, no molestas. Estaba en mi sesión de yoga-mentí descaradamente-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Bueno… ¿tu yo somos buenos amigos verdad Arthur?**

**Matthew siempre iba donde iba Alfred, y Alfred siempre iba donde yo, por lo que durante estas semanas he tenido que llevar carga extra. Lo peor, es que a veces nos lo olvidábamos en algún lugar, y después debíamos deshacer el recorrido buscando a un canadiense perdido. Así que bueno… habíamos congeniado. ¿Podría considerarlo un amigo? Supongo que porque lo haga no será nada malo…**

**-Naturalmente Matthew. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?**

**-He pensado que… como amigos que somos era mejor… que te lo dijera yo.**

**-… ¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Esto… se que a ti te gusta Francis… ¿verdad?**

**-Sí… bueno. ¿Te ha hecho algo ese maldito pervertido?-Dije destripando la bolsa de patatas con fuerza.**

**-¡Noooooo!-Contestó un asustado canadiense moviendo las manos muy deprisa- No ha hecho nada.**

**-Me alegro. ¡Como llegué a ponerte la mano encima atento contra la Torre Eiffel!**

**Matthew sonrió liberando la tensión que se había acumulado en torno a mí. ¿Qué queréis que haga? Hay que estar loco para no pensar mal de Francis.**

**-Entonces… ¿Que cojones es lo que te pasa? ¡Parece que te guste a ti también!**

**Y entonces empecé a reírme sin intención de parar. ¿Que la mosquita muerta de Canadá, que apenas hablaba y se hacía notar, estaba enamorado de Francia? Eso no se lo creería nadie. Seguí riéndome durante un largo rato sorprendido de que Canadá no se uniera a las risas. Cuando respiré hondo y mire al canadiense, este estaba muy tenso y enrojecido. Entonces… ¿Era eso?**

**-¿En…serio?**

**-Si…**

**¡Vaya mierda de vida, por dios! Lo que me faltaba; Que Alfred me hubiese traído un rival, y encima un rival tan apetecible como Canadá, que daban ganas de adoptarlo o de exhibirlo. ¡Ya podría haber presentado a Shinatty a Francis! Al menos no me sentiría tan preocupado como lo estaba ahora… ¿Dónde está Suiza cuando se le necesita? Juró que ahorraré dinero para comprarme un tanque, y cuando lo tenga… No se qué haré con ese trasto la verdad.**

**Ese domingo empezó la batalla campal por la conquista de Francia. Mi ejército ya estaba preparado… Lo malo era que no sabía cómo actuar… Y el canadiense me miraba ahora con una mirada llena de confianza…**

* * *

Gracias por haber leído este fic ^^.

Espero que les haya gustado y podamos vernos de nuevo en el segundo capítulo que espero subir pronto, de momento espero encontrarme con muchos reviews y sugerencias para el próximo capítulo ^^

¿Por cierto… que os ha parecido este triangulo, o cuadrado amoroso? xD Espero que al final todos acaben felizmente y que el Monstruo de las Galletas deje de asustar a los shotas xD

Notas: (Alfred no tiene ningún perro, pero me hacía ilusión que tuviera uno con el nombre de Joker… (¿INDIRECTA?). También espero que haya podido arrancaros algunas risas con esta fic. Arigatooo!

Por cierto… ¿Por qué escribo un fic sobre el instituto cuando precisamente acaba de terminar? xD En fin… es lo que hay. ^^


	2. 1: Sentimientos desbordados

Bueno, este fic será bastante corto, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Creo que no ha tenido mucho éxito y eso me ha animado a terminarlo en cuanto antes para así poder centrar toda mi atención en mi otro fic, "Corazón de verano" que actualmente tiene buena acogida. Cuando lleguemos al último capítulo quiero confesar un secreto respecto a este fic…

Me han preguntado varias veces si los personajes son países o personas corrientes, bueno pues en mi mentalidad (que es muy rara) son países que viven vida de humanos y bueno eso de ir al colegio… Un país tiene que estar bien preparado para sobrevivir ¿no? xD

Y eso es todo por ahora… sigan el fic y comentadme plis xD.

* * *

Cap. 1: Sentimientos desbordados.

Pov Arthur:

"No dejaré que nada me deprima" repetí miles de veces para infundirme esperanzas. Es normal en Francis tener tantos pretendientes, no puedo venirme abajo tan pronto sólo porque Matthew también se una al grupo. ¿Qué tiene él que no posea yo?...

El domingo había cambiado por completo… mis fines de semanas aburridos y monótonos no volverían a ser igual después de esto, y mientras yo estaba aquí lamentándome inútilmente, el canadiense vivía seguro de sus posibilidades y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo. Me tumbé en el blanco sofá de mi sala de estar y hundí la cabeza entre los cojines, intentando ocultar mi rostro entre ellos. La televisión seguía encendida, pero no le prestaba ninguna atención, estaba buscando la manera de arreglar todo esto. Entonces tuve una idea, una idea que quizás no resultara como yo imaginaba, o posiblemente saldría a la perfección, no lo sé, pero era mi única alternativa… Iría a casa del francés. Ya no podía esperar más en que diera el primer paso, la paciencia nunca fue mi mayor virtud y la competencia se hacía cada vez más inquebrantable.

Levanté la cabeza y tras apagar la televisión y vestirme de forma decente salí a la calle en dirección a la casa de Francis… Nunca había ido nunca a su casa, no me sabía el camino, tan solo la dirección y el número de su puerta, pero de todas formas decidí ir. Empecé a avanzar por las calles aun temeroso de no conseguir nada salvo perderme por ellas, pero mis miedos se convirtieron en realidad veinte minutos después cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba.

-¡Mierda!-Maldecí en voz alta-al final he acabado perdiéndome, maldita sea… ¿Qué dirección tomo ahora?

Hubiera podido preguntárselo a alguien si no fuera porque ni un alma se alzaba sobre el asfalto. ¿Quién saldría de su casa un domingo tan temprano? Aparte de Matthew que era bastante extraño… a nadie más se le ocurriría. Todo estaba resultando más complicado de lo que había podido imaginar… pensé que sería fácil, pero me equivoqué.

Estaba ya maldiciendo mi suerte y odiando la ciudad con sus asquerosas calles inaccesibles cuando todo cambió sin avisar.

-¿Arthur?-preguntó una voz al otro lado de la carretera-¿Eres tú?

Me giré en dirección al sonido para encontrarme cara a cara con Francis.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras cruzaba para encontrarse conmigo.

-Yo… esto…

Dudaba entre decirle una mentira típica como "Pasaba por aquí" o el "Voy a tal sitio" o decirle la verdad, que estaba pensando en ir a su casa como si fuera un pervertido desesperado porque no aguantaba un día más de espera. Opté por perfeccionar la segunda opción.

-Me he perdido-contesté conteniendo el aliento.

-¿Te has perdido?-repitió a media risa.- ¿Adonde ibas?

-Bueno… no lo sé.

-¿Te pierdes yendo a ninguna parte? Cada vez me sorprendes más.

No sé si tomarme esto último como un cumplido o como una burla, pero al menos se sorprendía.

-¿Adonde ibas tu, Francis?

-A mi casa.-contestó secamente.- ¿quieres venir?

Hice ver que me lo pensaba, pero realmente no necesitaba pensarme nada porque mi intención desde el primer momento había sido esa, pero pensé que quedaría muy inusual que alguien respondiera inmediatamente a ese tipo de proposiciones.

-Supongo que por ir un rato no pasa nada- dije escondiendo mi alegría.

Emprendimos el camino hacia mi destino soñado. No había sucedido todo como lo planeé, pero esto es aún mejor. No dejé que su presencia me nublara y contuve mi cara arisca durante lo que duró el trayecto. Las calles estaban desiertas, tan solo podía entreverse algún gato callejero trepando por los alrededores silenciosamente. Más silencio estaba el francés que no se atrevió a abrir la boca excepto para estornudar =_=U. Tal vez esperaba que yo diera el paso y empezará una conversación… pero no lo hice. Si espera eso… que se joda.

Frenamos frente a una puerta metalizada, de color negro como el ala de un cuervo adornada por unos ribetes plateados que se enroscaban dándole un aspecto moderno. A mí personalmente me pareció horrible, espero que le cortaran las manos al diseñador. Francis introduzco la llave en la ranura, y con un delicado toque de muñeca la hizo girar, abriendo así la puerta que chirrió. Dentro tan solo habían unas escaleras de mármol negro como la puerta del exterior.

-Vivo en un piso-aclaró Francis que pareció haberme leído la mente.

Ascendimos por ellas todavía callados. Tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestras botas al pisas la fría piedra de las escaleras y el sonido de nuestra acompasada respiración. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a su piso. El francés lo abrió y me invitó a pasar. Titubeé un poco antes de dar el paso que me condujo al interior.

La casa iba mucho con el estilo de Francis. Todo estaba recubierto de colores vistosos y había cojines por doquier. Las paredes era lo único que parecía estar fuera de serie puesto que eran bastantes pueriles. Seguí estudiando cada detalle de la sala y me acerqué a una enorme estantería repleta de libros de los más valorados. Parecía una biblioteca privada. No sabía que este francés fuera tan aficionado a la lectura, y más aun a los clásicos de la literatura. Uno de los libros sobresalía. Lo saqué para ver de qué se trataba, en él se podía leer "kamasutra" ilustrado con unos simples dibujos de una pareja en una complicada pose. Lo empujé de golpe devolviéndole a su sitio avergonzado y nervioso. Cuando el libro entró de nuevo en su lugar algo fue pulsado detrás y la enorme biblioteca empezó a iluminarse de un color rojo pasión mientras giraba cambiando los libros por películas. Películas pornográficas exactamente. Había miles, nunca imaginé que pudieran rodarse tantas. Mucho menos podía haberme imaginado que una culta biblioteca pudiera ser el escondite de un material tan indecoroso.

-¿Qué es esto?-Le pregunté a Francis cuando se posó a mi lado.

-Documentales. ¿Vemos alguno?-Preguntó guiñándome un ojo mientras me sonrojaba.

-¿Documentales? ¡Esto son películas guarras!

-Te equivocas-corrigió seguro de lo que estaba diciendo-Un documental sirve para aprender y conocer cosas nuevas… cosas interesantes. Estas películas también lo hacen. Me enseñan cosas útiles en la cama.

-¡Pero no es lo mismo!... Yo nunca he visto un documental donde salga gente haciendo… ¡Ya sabes a que me refiero!-dije cuando noté que las mejillas me ardían hasta hacerme daño.

- Los hay. Los de animales.-Francis sacó un poco el libro y la estantería volvió a la posición inicial.- Siempre te explican sus formas de reproducción.

-¿Podemos… Podemos dejar ya el tema?

Di por zanjada la conversación y me dirigí al sofá más cercano tirándome en el sin el mas mínimo cuidado.

-Tu-dije dirigiéndome al francés- Tráeme un te poco cargado.

-¿Piensas que soy tu criado?

-Soy el invitado. Debes tratarme correctamente.

Francia suspiró agotado y desapareció en dirección a la cocina. Me sentí el dueño y señor del lugar cuando lo vi retirarse para satisfacer mis caprichos. Me gusta que la gente se dome ante mí. (Aunque suene infantil)

Intenté no tocar nada más de casa de Francis para no encontrarme alguna sorpresa… pero todo su hogar era una sorpresa. Qué lugar más pervertido pensé mientras recogía una revista de debajo del sofá que contenía un titulo que no me atrevo a leer. Estaba repleta de imágenes de hombres desnudos.

-Vaya-dijo una voz detrás de mí No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas.

Dejé escapar un grito mientras lanzaba la revista lo más lejos posible de mí y era eliminada de nuestro radio de visión. La cabeza me ardía, y pensé que estallaría. Pero nada ocurrió.

-N-N-n-n-nooo. No es lo que piensas.-negué tartamudeando y ahogándome con cada palabra- Yo…. Cogí la revista…. Y…. no-no sabía que era. Pero la portada era muy muy…

-No pasa nada Arthur. Yo la ojeo constantemente.

-¡Pero yo no! ¡Quema eso!

-No puedo hacer eso. Es un número especial. Ten tú te.-Francia acercó la taza hacía mi. La cogí con cuidado del asa y volví a girarme incomodo.

Di un gran sorbo. El contenido ardía, pero el sabor era excelente. Francis pasó por delante de mí y se sentó en un sillón enfrente de mí.

-¿Entonces te gustan más las mujeres?

Casi me atraganto con el té que acabó deslizándose por mis labios en un intento de contenerlo.

-¡A que viene eso!

- Por nada. Como has dicho que esa revista no era de tu agrado.

-Simplemente no me gusta ver ese tipo de cosas…

-¿Te gustan más las mujeres?

-¡Cállate!-le grité agachando la cabeza-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Hacer el que?

-Si sabes que… que te quiero… ¿Por qué me preguntas si me gustan las mujeres?-pregunté indignado- Yo te quiero a ti. Y como no seas una mujer disfrazada…

Pero ya no pude continuar porque el francés fundió sus labios con los míos, convirtiéndome así en otra de sus presas. En el preciso momento en que nuestras bocas volvieron a chocar, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió y en mi interior sentía una extraña sensación. Como una especie de mariposas revoloteando por mi estomago y provocando, con cada sutil aleteo, una gran sensación de euforia. Mi cuerpo irradiaba calor con cada uno de sus roces. _Mi lengua se _encontró con algo que jamás había conocido: otra igual. Al principio me mostré tímido, pero siempre deseoso de expresar aquello que no me atrevía con simples palabras.

Su mano situada en mi cuerpo, fue acercándome aun más hacia él, mientras que la mía simplemente revolvía y acariciaba sus hermosos cabellos rubios. Sus manos subieron y bajaron por mi espalda, recorriendo curiosas cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Hasta que al final sin previo aviso, los dos nos encontramos desnudos sobre el holgado colchón. Por primera vez sentí que verdaderamente me sentía en armonía con el francés. Eso fue lo que pensé mientras llenaba todo mi interior de nuevas sensaciones.

* * *

Al día siguiente volví a clase mucho más animado. Evitaba a toda costa encontrarme con la mirada de Francis por más de dos segundos. Cuando se lo conté a Matthew actuó de una extraña manera, diciendo algo así como "Si eres feliz todo está bien". Sus palabras me hicieron sentir asquerosamente sucio y culpable… Pasé el resto del día sumido en mis pensamientos y apoyando la fortaleza del Canadá. Realmente me odiaba por haberme dejado llevar por la situación mancillando así la amistad que compartía con el canadiense, pero peor me sentí cuando se lo conté a Alfred. El americano forzó una sonrisa que me desgarró por dentro haciéndome trizas. Todo lo había hecho mal…

Para terminar de adornar la escena Francis se dirigió hacía a mí, haciéndome mantener una vana esperanza. Quería que me besara, pero en vez de eso me obligó a olvidar todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

-Nada pasó ayer-dijo seriamente, sin titubear- Fue un error.

Mi corazón se vino abajo al igual que mis lágrimas. Quería hundirme en un profundo abismo de oscuridad infranqueable. Quería morirme básicamente. Llevaba toda mi vida esperando ese mágico momento, y cuando sucede todos parecen aborrecerlo y odiarme por ello… ¿Qué está bien y que mal? Pensé mientras reprimía las lágrimas en los ojos… La mejor opción sería olvidar al Francis, no sería fácil. Pero no podría hacerlo mientras Canadá le fuera detrás. Suena egoísta, pero no quiero que Matthew tenga ninguna posibilidad.

-Matthew, hagamos un pacto- le propuse aun lloroso al canadiense que se compadecía de mi estado y me proporcionaba apoyo.

-Lo que quieras Arthur.

-Olvidemos a Francis los dos. No te le acerques, no le hables y yo haré lo mismo.

-Arthur, yo nunca le presté atención. Nunca hemos hablado.

-¿En serio?

-Quería que tú tuvieras el camino abierto. Para eso eres mi amigo.

Sus palabras me conmovieron dejándome sin habla. No podía creer que el canadiense renunciara a su felicidad para conservar mi amistad, mientras que yo iba y la destrozaba acostándome con Francia…

Era una persona horrible… Llevo tanto tiempo solo que cuando diviso una manera fácil de evadir este sentimiento me llevo a todo lo que me importa por delante…

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños. ¿Vendrás? –dijo Matthew con su inusual sonrisa.

-No puedo... Tengo cosas que hacer.-contesté. Realmente no tenía nada que hacer, pero no quería tener contacto con nadie.

-Me hacía ilusión que vinieras…

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada. Estaré bien con mi primo y Francis.

Matthew dio media vuelta y se alejó de mí. ¿Ha dicho Francis? Acabamos de acordar dejar de prestarle atención y lo invita a su cumpleaños. Seguramente ya estaría invitado desde hace tiempo y ahora no iba a excluirlo. "Esta sería la última vez que Matthew vea a Francis" pensé.

* * *

Dos días después había quedado con Alfred y Matthew para dar una vuelta. También debía entregarle su regalo al cumpleañeros, ya que no puede hacerlo el día correspondiente. Pero cuando llegué al lugar acordado no había rastro del canadiense, tan solo Alfred esperaba allí sentado al lado de la fuente mientras saboreaba su hamburguesa en compañía de un extraño ser azul y peludo.

-Hola Alfred – Saludé lo mas cordialmente posible mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, -¿ Y Matthew? Pensé que también vendría.

-Bueno… no ha podido ser

-¿Y eso?-pregunte desconfiado-¿Está enfermo?

-No… Iggy no se cómo decirte esto…

-No debe de ser muy complicado. Habla.

-Matthew… está saliendo con Francia desde el día de su cumpleaños.

Otra vez mi pobre corazón se convulsionó. No creía sus palabras.

-No es posible. Matthew me dijo que se olvidaría de él. Era nuestro pacto.

-Era tu pacto… él no le prestó atención,- dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza para infundirme ánimos- Matthew se ha estado viendo con Francis muchas veces atrás…

"Nunca hemos hablado" Sus palabras se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza, rebotando una y otra vez. Mi amigo me había traicionado. Peor, me había mentido para poder traicionarme luego.

Como si se tratase de una costumbre volví a ahogarme entre mis propias lágrimas que emanaban de mis ojos a borbotones. Me sentía destrozado… Había odiado mi propio ser un millón de veces después de lo que ocurrió con Francis en su casa. Me sentía sucio por dentro por haber cometido tal atrocidad a los sentimientos de Matthew… Pero el era el verdadero cabrón.

-Iggy…- susurró Alfred- No me gusta verte llorar…

-Déjame en paz…

-Iggy…

-Todo… Lo he perdido todo… mi amor, mi amigo incluso mi autoestima a quedado reducida a cenizas con todo lo demás.

-Olvídalo todo Iggy.

-¡Lo he intentado siempre! Siempre que veía a Francis con una de sus amantes cerraba los ojos y dejaba que esas imágenes desaparecieran de mi memoria junto con mis sentimientos… pero nada sucedió…

-Yo…

-Soy un idiota Alfred… Soy un idiota por creer que alguien me querría alguna vez. ¡Algo como yo jamás podrá ser amado!

-¡Te equivocas!- gritó Alfred descontrolado apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.- ¡Mírame!-Ordenó.

Intenté deshacerme de su abrazó, pero simplemente conseguí separarme lo suficiente para que nuestras miradas se encontraran en un mismo punto.

-¡Yo te amo!-declaró conmocionado- ¡Y siempre lo he hecho!

Alfred se abalanzó sobre mí sin separarse, y plantó un beso sobre mis húmedos labios.

* * *

He acabado por fin otro capítulo, el próximo será el desenlace. Me encantaría que opinarais del capítulo de hoy. ^^

Cada vez que escribo esta historia hay algo en mi que se descoloca un poco… Me siento como Arthur xD.

Por cierto A Bluish Coffee significa "Un café azulado"… este título se lo puse por dos razones:

1: La palabra café hace referencia a los personajes de este fic.

Canadá

América

Francia

England.

2: Cuando habló del azul me refiero al cielo… El cielo es como el amor inalcanzable que siempre ha habido (o habrá) en nuestras vidas. (¡DIOS, QUE ÑOÑO HA SONADO ESO! Voy a pillar diabetes ¬¬U...

Dejando aparte todo esto… ¡espero veros pronto! Bye!


	3. 2:Una promesa rota por el destino

¡Hola de nuevo! Soy yo de nuevo… y traigo el último capítulo de Bluish Coffee… ¿El ultimo ya? Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo jeje. De todas maneras en parte me siento un poco aliviada de acabar por fin un fic (El otro va para largo… para muy largo xD)

Me hubiera gustado subir este capítulo mucho antes, pero estaba ocupada con otras cosas, aparte de que estaba de vacaciones y no me iba a poner a escribir ^^… Sí, soy bastante vaga. -_-U

* * *

A Bluish Coffee: cap. Final – Una Promesa rota por el Destino.

No consigo dormir… ¡Es que no puedo! Cierro los ojos y de repente me aparece Alfred con cara de uke y diciéndome que me ama. Desde que me besó bajo aquella fuente las dudas empezaron a aflorar en mi interior. Siempre tuve a Alfred tan cerca de mí… preocupándose, dándome consejo y sufriendo por mí, pero yo jamás me percaté de ello…. Debo de ser la persona más egoísta que existe actualmente sobre la faz de la Tierra. Siempre estoy pendiente de mis problemas y no escucho los ajenos y por esta razón no me di cuenta de que era amado. Debería plantearme seriamente a partir de ahora mantener una relación con el americano. No lo sé… En parte aún no he conseguido olvidarme del cabrón de Francis, aunque sé que ya debería haber pasado página. De todas formas estamos a tan solo una semana de final de curso… y aún no se qué haré con mi vida.

Como tantos otros días sonó el despertador en el mismo instante que marcó las ocho. Me levanté aún con la sensación de que seguía durmiendo. Apenas tardé en vestirme, desayunar y recoger mis objetos personales para dirigirme acto seguido al instituto, pero justo antes de abrir la puerta para marcharme sonó el timbre. Sorprendido porque esto no había ocurrido antes me acerqué cauto y sigiloso a la mirilla, y abrí la puerta en cuanto supe de quien se trataba.

-¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

El americano sonreía, pero no era la típica sonrisa que salía sin pensar, más bien parecía… forzada.

-He venido a buscarte…

-¿A mí?-Pregunté extrañado.-Siempre soy yo quien va a buscarte, tu casa está de camino a la escuela.

-Ya lo sé, pero como han sucedido tantas cosas con Mathew, pensé que sería mejor que coincidierais poco.

Alfred se mostraba inquieto, se balanceaba suavemente de un lado a otro recalcando todo su nerviosismo. Lo observé escasos segundos, intentando disimular mi preocupación. No era normal que Alfred se pasara por mi casa. De hecho nunca antes lo había hecho. Quizás se tratara de una de sus estrategias para acercarse a mí…

-¿Ya estás listo?- Preguntó mi amigo americano devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Sí… Estaba a punto de salir cuando llamaste al timbre.

-Entonces vámonos ya, no quiero llegar tarde.

Anduvimos en completo silencio por la calle. Me daba vergüenza que nuestras miradas se cruzaran descuidadamente, porque me hacía recordar aquel beso que no pude saborear… Fue demasiado precipitado, no tuve tiempo ni de reaccionar, y cuando me quise dar cuentas algo en mi vida había vuelto a cambiar.

Estuve toda la noche en vilo preguntando a mi corazón acerca de sus sentimientos, pero no encontré respuesta alguna. El tema con Francis aún me atormentaba… me sentía impotente cuando lo veía pasear de la mano del canadiense delante de mí. Pero odiaba más que una acción tan burda como aquella pudiera crearme sensaciones como esta.

Pero Alfred… Había estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Intentó ayudarme a que las cosas con el francés salieran bien, aunque al final no fuese así. E incluso me animaba cuando el mundo se tornaba negro a mí alrededor. Estamos juntos desde que vino desde América para estudiar en los mejores centros educativos del mundo y desde entonces no nos hemos separado. Aún así, no entiendo mis propios sentimientos hacía él…

-Arthur ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó sin mucha énfasis Alfred-Te noto preocupado.

-No me pasa nada, Alfred-dije disimulando las causas de mi preocupación.-Es solo que dentro de poco nos graduaremos… Y estoy un poco nervioso.

-Anda, Iggy.-contestó más animado de lo que había hecho hasta ahora.-No me digas que te preocupa la ceremonia de graduación.

-¡No digas tonterías! El problema es que no se que quiero hacer después de acabar el instituto…

-Pues deberías elegir algo que te motivara. ¿No te gusta nada en particular?

-Bueno, no sé…-contesté sin haber pensado siquiera su pregunta- ¿Y tú, Alfred? Parece que ese tema no te intimida, ¿Ya sabes lo que harás?

El americano frenó en seco haciéndome chocar contra su espalda. Me llevé a la frente, allí donde había notado más el golpe y luego dejé caer ambos brazos a un lado, quedándome completamente estático. Una brisa me revolvió los cabellos dorados y el silencio que sentía me heló la sangre…

Alfred no contestaba, tampoco parecía moverse. Susurré su nombre en voz baja intentando que se diera por aludido, pero ni con esas conseguí que reaccionara.

-¿Qué te ocurre…? ¿He dicho algo que te haya ofendido?

El americano no lo negó, pero tampoco lo afirmó. Seguía parado y tan solo el viento conseguía moverle en cierto modo.

-¡Qué narices te pa-¡

-¡Arthur!-Dijo de repente cortando mi reproche por la mitad.- Si esta mañana he ido a tu casa, no era simplemente para que fuéramos juntos a clase.

-¿Entonces?

-Me voy, Iggy.-dijo con un tono más maduro que no permitía replica.- Me vuelvo a América.

-¿Te vas?-Pregunté aún más confuso que antes.- ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando me gradúe… Dentro de una semana.

-Pero… ¿Son vacaciones, no?

Alfred no se dignó a mirarme a los ojos, y dejó caer un sonoro "No" que me taladró los oídos y se caló en lo más profundo de mi alma. Inducido por un impulso me agarré con fiereza al cuello de su camisa arrugándolo por el costado.

-¿¡Que quieres decir! ¿Te vas… por siempre?

Alfred se deshizo de mi agarre con insultante facilidad y de manera un tanto brusca…

-Simplemente me vuelvo a mi país.

-Pero…-intenté articular con dificultad, haciendo que mi palabra perdiera significado. Enfrente, Alfred seguía manteniendo aquella expresión serena que nunca había visto.

-No puedo quedarme… en América tengo todo lo que me importa…-dijo con tono solemne-Mis familiares y mis raíces. Sabía que tendría que volver más temprano o más tarde. Y ese día está cerca.

Sentía que las mejillas me ardían y que las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de mis ojos aunque me estuviese imponiendo con todas mis fuerzas a que se derramaran. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, reprochándolo por no habérmelo contado antes. Todos los años que vivimos juntos me parecían ahora muy cortos…

-¿Y aquí?-Osé preguntar predeterminadamente.- ¿No tienes nada aquí?

-Te tengo a ti…

-Aun así sigues empeñado en marcharte.

-No es tan fácil. Ponte en mi lugar…objetó haciéndome sentir egoísta y un tanto imbécil-Además, tu aún no me has dado una respuesta…

Sabía perfectamente a que se refería el americano… Aquel efímero beso había sido una pregunta indirecta que yo había calado a la primera.

Aparté la mirada un poco sonrojado por los recuerdos que me embargaban. Alfred pareció darse cuenta de ello, pues aprovechó la ocasión para proponerme algo que cambiaria mi vida.

-Arthur… ¡Quiero que vengas conmigo a América!-propuso envolviendo mis manos con las suyas a modo de intensificar su petición.

Me quedé helado…. No podía gesticular palabra, ni siquiera podía soltarle uno de aquellos insultos que me tranquilizaban y me hacían sentir más seguro. Simplemente parecí perder la voz…

-¿Q-Qué?-susurré por fin con las ideas confusas.

-No puedo quedarme… Pero me haría muy feliz que vinieras conmigo.-aclaró al comprobar que no había comprendido la gravedad de la situación en toda su magnitud.-Sé que suena egoísta, por eso no quiero presionarte. Después de la graduación me iré… Si estás dispuesto a irte conmigo, tan solo tienes que hacérmelo saber.

-¡No puedo tomar una decisión así en tan poco tiempo! ¡¿Acaso crees que es algo fácil de asimilar?-dije irritado en cierta manera por la rapidez en que se habían torcido las cosas.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!-Se quejó él ante mi comentario- Sé que es poco tiempo. ¡Pero yo tampoco estaba seguro de pedírtelo antes!

-Yo…

-No digas nada más, vamos a llegar tarde así que apresúrate.

Alfred me dio la espalda y enfiló el camino hacia el instituto. De fondo el timbre que anunciaba que las clases habían empezado resonó por toda la rotonda. Hoy también me tocaría estar de pie…

* * *

Llegamos tarde, pero al parecer el profesor estaba de buen humor hoy, pues no recayó en nuestro retraso Me senté en mi silla y apoyé la cabeza en la mano derecha dejando escapar un suspiro. Mis fuerzas se habían agotado en poco tiempo y sin darme cuenta me acabé quedando dormido en clase.

Me levanté cuando la alarma de fin de clase sonó. Nadie me había interrumpido, ni ninguno de los profesores me habían llamado la atención por estar durmiendo. Quizás es que no se habían dado cuenta ya que me sentaba en última fila. Fuese lo que fuese me había pasado todo el día durmiendo, no había comido y me extrañó que Alfred no me hubiese despertado para que comiéramos juntos como de costumbre. Habrían pensado que no me encontraba bien, porque normalmente no solía quedarme traspuesto de esa manera.

Me levanté y guardé el libro de la primera asignatura del día que no había usado. Estaba hastiado de las clases y deseaba que terminara ya este curso… Pero eso implicaría que Alfred volvería a América y ese era un inconveniente que no podía pasar por alto.

Mathew pasó a mi lado acompañado de la presencia de Francis dedicándome una sonrisa de superioridad que habría desfigurado de no haber llevado guardaespaldas. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, lo cierto es que empezaba a sentir lástima por él. El francés seguía siendo el mismo pervertido de antaño, pero parecía que al canadiense no le importaba en absoluto compartirlo con toda clase de personas. Puede parecer inocente o que lo que siente es mayor de lo que imaginé y quiera mantenerlo a su lado a cualquier precio. A mí me parecía que era un gran idiota…

Reemprendí mi camino ignorando a la feliz pareja y me sorprendí al encontrarme a Alfred en la puerta del colegio. Volvía a tener la misma expresión alegre y risueña de siempre, nada que ver con esa expresión seria y madura con la que me había mirado escasas horas antes. Levantó el brazo y me saludo eufóricamente indicando en cierto modo que estaba allí aunque ya lo supiera.

-¡Si que has tardado Iggy!-refunfuñó este sin malicia.

-Estaba… durmiendo.

-¿Te encontrabas bien? No es normal en ti que te duermas en público…

-No… Solo estaba un poco cansado.-dije quitándole importancia al asunto.- ¿Qué haces aquí aún?

-Te estaba esperando. Pensé que podíamos volver a casa juntos.

-No hace falta.

-Pero si vivimos en la misma dirección.

-De verdad, no hace falta.

-Quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo antes de irme…

Ya estaba de nuevo el maldito americano haciéndome sentir completamente idiota. Parecía que me hubiese olvidado completamente ese tema, y la verdad es que no había parado de darle vueltas.

-¡Esta bien!-acepté al final intentando arreglar mi descuido.

Volvimos juntos a casa. Alfred parecía mucho más eufórico que esta mañana y me alegré de verlo así… Aunque aparentara ser más tonto de lo que era.

Al hacer tan poco tiempo que habían finalizado las clases la calle estaba abarrotada de estudiantes de todas las edades que, como nosotros, volvían a casa. Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver que la gran mayoría iban agarradas de la mano a otra persona… ¿Es eso estar enamorado? ¿Estaríamos yo y Alfred así algún día?

Sacudí la cabeza deshaciéndome de aquellos pensamientos ocasionados por el ambiente. Debería estar pensando una respuesta convincente en vez de perder el tiempo con preguntas retóricas.

Miré de reojo a Alfred queriendo descubrir si el también había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos, pero seguía mirando al frente con una sonrisa dibujada pulidamente sobre su rostro. Cuando se percató de mi mirada él me la devolvió, haciendo que apartara rápidamente mis ojos de él. Aunque no lo viera, hubiese jurado que su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más y como si hubiese sido capaz de indagar en mis pensamientos sentí unos dedos que se cerraban sobre mi mano. La acción de Alfred me sobresaltó… pero no fui capaz de rechazarla. Quizás el hecho de saber que se iría me hacía imposible la opción de rechazarlo. Bajé la mirada avergonzado y seguimos avanzando cogidos de la mano.

A medio camino el agarre se aflojó para acabar desapareciendo posteriormente. Acabé el trayecto con las manos liberadas y a la vez solitarias.

-Hasta mañana, Arthur.-dijo Alfred al llegar al portal de mi casa.

-Si… Adiós-Dije simplemente viendo como el americano se iba.- ¡Alfred espera!-lo retení sin entender porque lo había hecho.

Alfred se giró y me observó confuso.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó extrañado.

-¡N-Nada! Adiós.

-Perdona, Arthur.-se disculpo este fuera de contexto.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, idiota?

-Por no haberme despedido correctamente.

Alfred se acercó hasta posarse a escasos centímetros de distancia. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré dudoso y totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no te has despedido correct-?

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un nuevo pero ya experimentado beso. Alfred me besó nuevamente por sorpresa, pero esta vez no iba a desaprovecharlo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por unos labios que de seguro eran más experimentados que los míos. El beso que empezó como señal de despedida de la manera más inocente acabó intensificándose convirtiéndose en un torrente de emociones que me embargaban. Los dedos de Alfred enroscados en mis dorados cabellos me neutralizaron la idea de separarme.

Finalmente se separó dejándome completamente desorientado a lo que él contestó con una infantil sonrisa. Ese beso fue el causante de que empezara a contar los días en el calendario.

* * *

Me colgué un almanaque en la pared de mi habitación y empecé a tachar los días que iban pasando. Me sorprendió ver la rapidez con que esa hoja se iba llenando de tachaduras y el día circundado se hacía próximo. Hubiese querido poseer la capacidad de parar el tiempo, pero al igual que me es imposible cocinar algo comestible lo era poder congelar el momento.

Y Finalmente taché el día rodeado por un gran círculo rojo. Hoy dejaría atrás mi época de estudiante para embarcarme en otros proyectos pero mañana Alfred partiría hacia América en avión.

Fui al colegio acompañado por Alfred, que no había faltado ni una mañana en mi puerta. Llegamos con mucho tiempo de ventaja y apenas había nadie en el aula. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás alumnos, incluidos Mathew y Francis que llegaban juntos como cada día. Al acabar el recuento nos guiaron hasta el patio, que había sido embelecado con numerosas sillas y con múltiples banderas de Inglaterra que hondeaban a la par que el viento.

Cogí sitio al lado del americano y contemplamos en silencio toda la ceremonia. Primeramente el director soltó un discurso de aquellos que intentan infundirte ánimos pero que en el fondo lo que consiguen es que acabes dormido. Al cabo de una hora dejaron el tema de los discursos aburridos y sin fundamento para otro año y pasaron a la entrega de diplomas. Uno a uno el nombre de todos los alumnos que se encontraban en aquella sala fueron pronunciados por el director haciendo levantar al nombrado obligándole a caminar hasta el estrado para entregarle el diploma después de un apretón formal de manos.

Cuando mi nombre resonó me levanté e imitando a los anteriores alumnos me dirigí a recoger el diploma. Por fin me iba de ese asqueroso colegio…

La ceremonia llegó al final. A mí alrededor todos se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos, algunos incluso con lágrimas en los ojos. En cambio yo no tenía a nadie a quien despedirme, porque ninguno de aquellos idiotas me importaba…

Solo quedaba un día…

* * *

Inevitablemente llegó el día. La noche anterior Alfred me había llamado. Partiría a las once de las mañana, y llamaba para saber mi respuesta. Pero no dije nada… No tenía respuesta y el americano intuyó que rechazaba su invitación.

Después de la conversación me tumbé en la cama boca arriba y con los brazos en la nuca mientras meditaba si mi decisión era la correcta hasta que me acabé durmiendo en pleno proceso.

El reloj iba avanzando y apenas faltaba tiempo para que Alfred despegara hacía América. En cuestión de una hora mi vida con el americano habría finalizado. Pero eso no debía deprimirme, pues aún quedaban cosas en el mundo para mí.

Intenté pensar en aquellas cosas que aun me quedaban por descubrir. Pensé en mis amigos… pero no tenía. Pensé en mi familia… pero nunca tuve una. Intenté pensar en mis objetivos… pero aún no había decidido ninguno. ¿¡Entonces qué coño tengo!

No tenía amigos, ni familia ni una razón para vivir. Tan solo me quedaba Alfred, pero estaba a punto de desaparecer de mi vida para convertirse en el amante que nunca tuve… ¿Iba a dejar escapar lo único que me levantaba la moral cada día? ¿Iba a seguir aumentando mi lista de cosas que me faltan en vez de empezar una nueva?

Me levanté de la cama y eché un último vistazo a mi reloj; tan solo quedaban cuarenta minutos… Me vestí azogadamente con lo primero que alcancé que precisamente se trataba de mi antiguo uniforme. Llené una pequeña maleta con cuatro cosas y me llevé todo el dinero que tenía (suficiente para el billete) y salí a toda velocidad de mi apartamento.

Me olvidaban muchas cosas atrás. Mi maleta era realmente ridícula, pero aquello no era importante. Tuve suerte de encontrarme pronto con un taxi.

-¿Dónde le llevo?-preguntó el taxista como de costumbre.

-¡Al aeropuerto, rápido!-ordené seguro.

Miraba el reloj constantemente, y tenía la impresión de que el vehículo apenas avanzaba. Tan solo me quedaba media hora, pero ya casi llegaba a mi destino.

Me asomé por la ventana, y a lo lejos ya deslumbraba el aeropuerto internacional. Algunos aviones despegaban en ese preciso momento, pero sabía que Alfred no viajaba en ninguno de ellos. Fue entonces cuando una silueta se cruzó por la ventana de mi taxi. Abrí la ventana de par en par para contemplarla mejor, y no había duda… era Alfred.

-¡Alfred!-Grité con todas mis fuerzas intentando que me oyera.

-Arthur…-susurró el americano parado en medio la carretera.- ¡Arthur!

-Me bajo aquí-dije dirigiéndome al taxista mientras le dejaba caer un fajo de billetes que de seguro duplicaban el importe del trayecto.- ¡Alfred!-grité de nuevo abriendo la puerta del coche.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!-preguntó Alfred.-preguntó sonriente.

-¡Iré contigo! Porque ahora lo sé… -dije mientras corría en medio de la carretera para encontrarme con Alfred.- ¡Alfred, te quie-¡

En ese momento el sonido de un motor y el chirrido de unos neumáticos al dejar la goma sobre el asfalto resonó en el ambiente acompañado de la imagen de Alfred saliendo despedido por el aire para acabar rebotando agresivamente sobre el pavimento llenando de sangre el borde de la acera.

Frené en seco y contemplé la escena con sumo horror… El vehículo que había cometido el accidente huyó, en cambio yo, permanecí allí quieto hasta que me obligué a reaccionar. La carretera estaba llena de ropa y de los objetos más personales del americano que habían salido del interior de la maleta tras la colisión tiñéndose del color carmesí de la sangre de su dueño.

-¡ALFREEED!-Grité con toda la energía que me quedaba cruzando lo que quedaba de distancia para arrodillarme al lado de su cuerpo.

Su rostro siempre bello y radiante mostraba ahora un tono pálido que me congelaba la sangre. Sus ojos azules siempre adornados por sus inconfundibles gafas se encontraban ahora cerrados bajo unas lentes rotas en múltiples cristales. Y aquel cuerpo siempre tan cálido estaba ahora frío bajo mis brazos siempre protectores. Y después de tantos años… lloré por una razón convincente. No por tonterías como las que siempre solía quejarme. Esta vez estaba seguro de porque lloraba…

Acababa de perder la persona más importante de mi vida ante mis ojos y con ella todo mi futuro.

* * *

Y se acabó el último capítulo. En realidad habrá dos finales el BAD END (Este) y el GOD END (el próximo, menos macabra y totalmente feliz)

Creo que me ha quedado un poco dramático… mucho más de lo que había pensado en un principio…. Ruego que me disculpen si ha sido demasiado OMG…

Tenía esta historia un poco marginada… pero un review me hizo tener ganas de continuarla XD (para que veáis que los reviews son muy útiles). Y esto ha sido todo.

El primer capítulo y parte del segundo lo he sacado de vivencias propias (un poco cambiadas para que pegaran en el fic) y lógicamente este capítulo no ha tenido nada que ver conmigo xD.

En teoría yo era Arthur… Mathew y Francis también existían… Pero en cambio no había un Alfred para mí, así que posiblemente por eso Arthur se ha quedado solo…) No importa, el próximo capítulo (segundo final) No será así de dramático para quienes no le hayan gustado este. Y… Aquí acabo.

¿Reviews por ser el último capitulo 8D?


End file.
